Refer to FIG. 1, according to a publication of U.S. Pat. No. 9,633,635 B2, a musical instrument, such as a pair of cymbals, a drum or a cow-bell, may be fixed to a stand (not shown), whereby they can be arranged around the performer.
The conventional stand clamp comprises a fixed part 1, a movable part 2 and a screwing-lock part 3, wherein the movable part 2 is pivotally coupled to a pivotal point 4 of the fixed part 1, and the movable part 2 is provided with an outer curved surface 5 at one side far away from the fixed part 1. The screwing-lock part 3 is configured to screwing-lock the outer curved surface 5 which passes through the fixed part 1 and presses the movable part 2, such that the movable part 2 rotates with respect to the fixed part 1 and the movable part 2 approaches to the fixed part 1, whereby the movable part 2 is clamped to the stand.
The conventional stand clamp can be clamped to the stand by rotating the screwing-lock part 3. Since the conventional screwing-lock part 3 is generally of a knob structure, it is quite difficult to clamp for those people who have less effort. If the screwing-lock part 3 is lengthened, the torque can be increased and the screwing-lock part can be easily clamped by an operator, but the lengthened screwing-lock part 3 will occupy a space and may not be stored easily. Once the screwing-lock part 3 is not clamped, it is possible to slip to cause drop of a musical instrument, such as a pair of cymbals, a drum or a cow-bell lest the performance be affected or the musical instrument be damaged, and it is obvious that the requirement on use cannot be satisfied.